L'autre coté du miroir
by Volac
Summary: Une promesse tenue, une seconde chance qui s'offre à elle. Nelchaë, paladine de l'aube d'argent se retrouve à suivre une voie bien loin de la sienne.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_Cet fanfic contient des faits réels de WoW mais d'autres complètement inventés suite à des roleplays faits en jeu. Tout devrait cependant être cohérent. Wow et son univers appartiennent à Blizzard mais les persos devellopés et l'histoire qu'ils ont vécu appartiennent chacun au joueur qui se trouvait derrière, la grande majorité des personnages ayant été incarnés. J'espère que cette version de l'histoire conviendra, d'autant plus que je ne m'arreterais pas là où le rp s'est veritablement arreté. _

* * *

><p>Tout était vague dans sa tête. Elle entendait les cris autour d'elle mais avec un écho qui les rendaient irreels. Son corps n'était que douleur. Un bruit semblait dominer tout le reste, même le chaos de la bataille autour... Ce bruit sourd.<p>

PoPom...

PoPom...

Po...Pom...

Elle écarquilla vivement les yeux alors que son corps avait un sursaut violent, ses mains tentèrent de se refermer sur ce qu'elle pouvait mais ne trouvèrent que de la neige qui s'effrita entre ses doigts.

Quelque chose de chaud coulait dans la neige.

Elle capta une lueur bleue, la seule chose sur laquelle son regard sembla s'accrocher un instant avant de divaguer de nouveau. Trop de mouvements, trop de lumière. Cette lumière vive qui lui brulait les yeux. Quelle ironie...

Po...

Soudainement, ça se déversa comme une onde glaciale en elle, la tétanisant et la figeant pendant un instant. Elle fut d'abord trop surprise pour percevoir la douleur dans sa véritable intensité et ce fut son cri qui vint couvrir le reste. Elle entendit l'un des siens hurler un "Lieutenant" mais sa propre voix lui vriait les oreilles. La glace sembla se couler dans ses veines, comme pour remplacer son sang perdu.

Pom...

Elle roula des yeux, ne supportant plus. Alors c'était ça, la Mort ?

* * *

><p><em>L'énorme étalon gris avançait d'un pas lourd et confiant au milieu de l'armée réunie. Le lourd tissu blanc et argent courait sur son corps apportant noblesse et allure à la monture. Sa cavalière, bien droite en selle, surveillait les préparatifs de l'opération avec un oeil critique. <em>

_La jeune femelle draenei avait une taille suffisante pour tenir tête à un mâle, les traits tirés par une allure stricte, le manque de sommeil et l'inquietude qu'elle tentait de dissimuler à ses hommes, les cheveux noués de manière rapide pour eviter de la gêner et une armure de plates et cuir combinés d'un blanc et or peu discret, le tout enserré dans le tabard de l'aube d'argent. _

_Monture et cavalière attiraient les regards pendant son parcours dans le camp de la Cime du Croisé. _

_- Nelchaë! La héla une voix un peu rauque et teintée par l'âge. _

_Elle se tourna vers l'humain, s'attendant presque à se prendre un coup de bouclier dans les secondes qui suivaient._

_- Tu devrais te reposer! Tu ne vas pas aller au front dans cet état..._

_- Je dois superviser, Alturion. Je n'ai pas le temps. On aura tout le temps pour se reposer dans quelques heures._

_Le ricanement sinistre de l'humain fut à peine étouffé par son casque complet. Elle supportait assez mal de ne pas pouvoir regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux et le vétéran le savait sans doute. Elle se demandait parfois s'il ne faisait pas ça exactement pour la destabiliser. _

_- Je te reveillerais, laisse moi gêrer la préparation._

_- Il y a du travail à l'Est si tu tiens à te rendre utile. Les volontaires de l'Alliance et la Horde ne devraient pas tarder. Le sergent Jaelia et Aederin sont en train de s'occuper des proto-drakes. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une sieste._

_Elle devina le regard qui se durcissait de l'humain mais il se détourna pour partir à l'est, au grand soulagement de la lieutenant de l'aube d'argent. Alturion ne faisait pas sa tête de kodo, c'était bon signe, la journée serait à marquée d'une pierre blanche. _

_Une heure plus tard, tout était prêt et les proto drakes se soulevaient lourdement pour rejoindre la nécropole écroulée de Talramas, tombée au main de la Lame d'Ebene depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Les montures destinées au combat avaient été enroulées de plusieurs couches de couvertures et aggripées par les serres des reptiles, tenues fermement. La plupart des chevaux semblaient extremement nerveux mais ils avaient vite appris au cours des vol d'entrainement que ne pas bouger était le plus sûr dans ce genre de situation. _

_Elle ajustait le harnais de Gnar quand les hurlements de deux voix que trop connues se firent entendre. Elle eut un frisson impossible à retenir en tournant lentement la tête. _

_- Lâche moi la grappe, le vieux, grogna une voix féminine à l'écho trop marqué pour que ce soit naturel._

_- T'avise pas de te retrouver sur mon chemin et je te laisserais tranquille, siffla Alturion d'une voix menaçante. _

_Elle fixa un instant la chevalier de la mort et le paladin qui se querellaient, la jeune humaine s'étant discretement mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur de son ainé. Elle fit un pas vers eux, hésitante. Se mettre les deux à dos avant la bataille n'était pas une bonne idée. _

_Elle soupira. Quand elle avait négocié pendant des semaines l'entente entre Aube d'argent et Lame d'Ebene et qu'elle était arrivé à un résultat positif, elle avait esperé avoir fait le plus dur... Elle s'était lourdement trompé. Faire coopérer les deux s'averaient encore pire. _

_- Les champs de bataille sont pas un territoire pour les ancêtres, vieux croulant!_

_- Et c'est un cadavre ambulant qui me dit ça?_

_- Je ne suis pas un c... _

_- Regarde ton teint, cachet d'aspirine! _

_- L'armure, c'est pour mieux cacher tes rides, le vioc?_

_- Lidda, vous n'êtes qu'une petite ingrate, trop imbue d'elle même!_

_- Haut Commandant Lidda pour toi, grand-père!_

_C'est quand la paladine vit une trollesse arriver dans une lourde armure de plates noires qu'elle se décida à les rejoindre avant que ça dégénere en guerre atomique gnome. Zu'lya avait trop de répartie pour qu'elle la laisse lançer la moindre réplique. _

_- Tout est prêt? S'enquit la draenei auprès de Lidda._

_Alturion se mit au garde à vous avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Même avec son casque, on devinait qu'il foudroyait la chevalier de la mort du regard._

_- Les chevaliers de la Lame d'Ebene sont prêts, Nelchaë..._

_- Lieutenant Nelchaë, siffla Alturion._

_- ... et prêts à partir dès que les votres seront prêts._

_- Merci, Haut Commandant, se contenta de répondre la paladine alors que la trollesse se glissait derrière son "associée". _

_- On est obligé d'amener la chair à canon? Grogna la trollesse en désignant un groupe de volontaires. _

_Nelchaë se figea. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus chez Zu'lya au fond... sa façon de traiter tout le monde comme de la nourriture ou le fait qu'elle parle tout à fait normalement pour un troll. L'accent était presque innexistant et sa façon de composer les phrases était comprehensible pour le commun des mortels et des immortels aussi d'ailleurs. Sans doute son amnésie complète et l'endoctrinement du Fleau qui avait fait disparaitre ces traits caracteristiques de sa race. _

_- Toute bonne volonté est à prendre, finit-t-elle par répondre apres un instant. Et cette guerre implique l'avenir du monde, pas que le nôtre._

_- J'ai pas signé pour faire garde chiourmes! _

_La draenei se massa le front avec un air las avant de se retourner vers des membres de l'aube d'argent._

_- Jaelia! Tout est prêt?_

_- Dans deux minutes, Lieutenant._

_Elle soupira de soulagement. Dans deux minutes, ils partaient. Dans dix minutes, ils seraient au combat et les chevaliers de la mort auraient autre chose à faire que d'ennuyer ouvertement ses hommes. _

_Tout s'était passé selon le plan. La necropole qui surplombait En'kilah avait ete conquise par la Lame d'Ebene et En'kilah était sur le point de tomber. Les troupes s'étaient réunies au sol et s'appretaient à donner l'assaut final. Dans une charge qui les envoya transpercer le mur de mort vivants du fleau, dans le fracas des armes, des os brisés et des armures subissant des assauts, la victoire allait être acquise. _

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de capter le bruit sourd des ailes au dessus de sa tête et la wyrm se posa lourdement, pietinant ceux qu'elle pouvait alors que deux proto drakes se lançaient à son assaut. La wyrm darda ses yeux sur elle alors qu'un horion de Lumiere la percutait, arrachant une corne d'os. _

_La gueule fusa vers elle trop vite pour qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Son étalon se cabra, donnant un coup de sabot dans le vide et les deux, monture et cavaliers, furent envoyés au sol. L'immense dragon d'ossement s'avança et sa gueule se referma brutalement. La douleur fusa. _

_- Nelchaë!_


	2. Renaissance

Renaissance

Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent soudainement, à sa propre surprise, et qu'elle prenait violemment une bouffée d'air qui aurait dû être gelé mais semblait tout juste tiède, son esprit refusa de fonctionner. Le chaos de la bataille autour s'était calmé, on entendait quelques cris de furieux qui courraient abattre les derniers résistants du Fleau mais la nécropole contrôlée avait arreté son bombardement, et la ziggurat de Thassarian était retombée dans le silence.

Elle leva une main hasardeuse pour venir frotter ses yeux. Elle avait comme un brouillard épais qui lui masquait la vue et elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur. L'écho qui lui répondit la figea dans son mouvement.

Une main noire se tendit vers son visage, lentement, presque tendrement pour venir remuer doucement les doigts devant ses yeux. Elle se laissa hypnotiser par cette main. Elle claqua des doigts et la draenei fut pris d'un sursaut, sortant de son espèce de demi-sommeil.

Du regard, elle remonta le bras de la main pour arriver à Lidda qui avait un sourire à faire pâlir Arthas de peur... si tant est qu'il puisse encore.

Elle la fixa, hagard.

- Alors, on se réveille après la bataille? Fainéante.

Elle tenta de parler mais sa gorge refusait de prononcer le moindre mot. A défaut, elle tenta de se relever sans grand succès non plus. Elle reussit tout juste à se redresser, les coudes s'enfonçant dans la neige aux nuances bleues trop marquées. D'un regard interrogateur à la tâche autour d'elle, elle constata qu'elle avait du perdre une bonne quantité de sang.

Elle sentait certaines douleurs endormies courir le long de ses côtes, son ventre et son bassin. Baissant les yeux, elle vit nettement sa peau perforée là où l'armure avait tout bonnement était déchiquetée mais le sang avait arreté de couler, refusant de répondre à l'appel de la nature par quelque miracle qui lui échappait. Miracle vite expliqué par un coup d'oeil à la grande forme vetue de noir à quelques pas d'elle. Zu'lya avait le regard accroché à elle et sa maitrise de la magie du sang n'était un secret pour personne.

- Merci..., prononça la draenei avec difficulté, l'écho sinistre revenant en force.

- Ce fut un plaisir, conclut la trollesse avec un sourire de cannibale ayant trouvé un gnome pour son petit déjeuner.

Nelchaë ramena son regard à la chevalier de la mort à ses cotés.

- Lidda...

- Ouais, ouais, toujours, ça a pas changé pendant les dix minutes ou tu pioncais comme une bienheureuse.

- Tu as...

- Je t'ai fait tenir ta promesse.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la draenei et ce n'était nullement le froid. Ces mots, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle en était rassurée ou complètement furieuse.

Elle ne put tenir sa réflexion beaucoup plus longtemps. Un cri de rage brisa le calme relatif autour d'elles.

Le sifflement d'une lame et le bruit d'un pas lourd écrasant la neige dans une course furieuse, ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de percevoir avant que des éclats de glace jaillissent dans tous les sens, la forçant à fermer les yeux. Quand elle rouvrit, ce fut pour voir Alturion, fulminant de rage comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu, son arme stoppée en plein élan par la lance de givre de Lidda. Les deux se fusillaient du regard, immobiles. Les dents serrées, doigts crispés sur leurs armes respectives, paladin et chevalier de la mort se défiaient du regard.

- Alturion, ne rend pas vain tout ce que j'ai fait, finit par souffler la draenei, sa voix descendant trop dans les graves pour être naturelle.

- Je ne te laisserais pas devenir l'une de ces abominations! Je te l'ai promis...

Le regard de Lidda eut, pendant un bref instant, une lueur de doute.

- Tu t'es promis ça tout seul, Alturion. J'ai depuis longtemps accepté de rejoindre leurs rangs. Le combat n'est pas fini. J'ai une seconde chance de voir le Roi Liche tombé de son trône.

Un sourire vint se figer sur le visage de Lidda qui se savait soudainement victorieuse. Alturion resta un moment interloqué en la fixant.

* * *

><p><em>Nelchaë venait à peine de mettre pied a terre qu'Alturion débarqua, le pas vif, se dirigeant droit vers elle.<em>

_- Abominations mort-vivantes..._

_- Ils sont vivants... dans la majorité des cas, Alturion, fit elle sans même le regarder, connaissant déjà le débat qui allait suivre et s'intéressant plutôt à desseller Bruyère. _

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de vivant là dedans hein?_

_- Leur cœur bat, ils respirent, leur sang pulse, ils sont vivants._

_- Leur cervelle a juste gelée?_

_La draenei retint un petit rire pour éviter de donner satisfaction à l'humain. _

_- Alturion, ce sont des alliés fiables pour ce combat, ils veulent la mort du roi liche autant que nous. Ils sont prêts à tout pour cela._

_- Pour mieux dominer le monde plus tard! Qui sait ce qu'ils feront quand la grande blonde sera descendue de son trône?_

_Nelchaë manqua de s'etouffer à la désignation du roi liche par le paladin, avant de relever la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres. _

_- On l'ignore mais j'ai confiance en eux. Darion fut l'un des nôtres._

_- J'empêcherai quiconque de devenir l'un d'entre eux._

_- Na'aru, quelle tête de mûle... c'est un trait commun à tous les humains?_

_Le mâle prit un temps pour l'observer... du moins le devina-t-elle. Fichu casque._

_- Tu serais prête à le faire...? finit il par déclarer, sa voix trahissant qu'il crispait la mâchoire._

_- Mon combat continuera tant qu'Il sera debout._

_- Je t'en empêcherai, je te le promet._

_Nelchaë soupira en soulevant la lourde selle. Elle lui jeta un regard, secoua la tête négativement et partit vers la sellerie, lui tournant le dos. _

* * *

><p>Il secoua vivement la tête et retira en douceur sa lame, la lance de Lidda ayant un tressautement. Il retira en silence son casque et fixa la draenei au sol.<p>

Peu à peu, Lame d'Ébène et Aube d'Argent commençaient à se rapprocher, rendus curieux parce qui se passait.

- Je l'ai désiré, Alturion. Aide moi plutôt à me relever.

Le paladin marqua un arrêt puis finit par tendre sa main à la nouvelle chevalier de la mort. Elle se releva avec raideur et vint s'appuyer contre lui, le corps douloureux.

Zu'lya se racla la gorge.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, il vaut mieux l'éloigner pour le moment.

Lidda finit par hocher la tête.

- On rentre à l'Acherus.

Elle s'éloigna tout doucement d'Alturion. Le paladin avait l'air clairement perturbé et de ne plus savoir comment réagir. Elle sentait une envie de lui remettre les idées en place à coup de bouclier mais s'en abstint, faute de bouclier.

Elle se pencha pour récupérer son arme tombée à terre et lâcha un cri de douleur intense. Etait-ce ses plaies fraiches qui lui déchiraient le plus le corps ou la brûlure de l'arme bénite dans sa main? Elle eut le souffle coupé et ce fut Lidda qui vint l'aider à se redresser.

- Laisse ça, la Lumière renie vite ses gardiens.

Ce fut sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, de sa presque mort à sa dernière douleur, qu'elle passa le portail d'ombre qui l'amènerait à l'Acherus.


	3. Eveil

Elle connaissait l'Acherus. Du moins, lui semblait elle. Elle y avait passé tellement de temps à une époque à gérer les négociations entre l'aube d'argent et la lame d'ébène et à s'arranger pour que tout cela ne finisse pas en un bain de sang... et elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'il était bien plus grand que ce qu'on lui avait donné l'occasion de voir.

Lidda l'avait fait s'asseoir dans un coin un instant après leur arrivée et l'avait laissé à ses pensées obscures en compagnie de deux geists qui trottinaient tranquillement non loin, lui jetant des regards - si on pouvait dire ça comme ça avec leur œil unique, dur de définir cela comme un regard – réguliers et vigilants. Zu'lya n'avait pas été de meilleur soutien en détalant avec un large sourire – et croyez le, un troll qui sourit, ce n'est jamais bon signe – vers un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de communiquer à la draenei.

Elle était donc assise sur une caisse d'armement et tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Quand elle avait fait la promesse des mois plus tôt à Lidda, quand celle-ci avait tracé une rune dans sa chair, elle savait que sa décision était longuement réfléchie. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait du tout de même ressentir un certain doute maintenant qu'elle était devant le fait accompli. Elle était l'un des leurs. L'affirmation même aurait du la percuter de plein fouet mais non, elle restait calme, sans trop comprendre par quel miracle. Ça lui semblait si normal, tellement qu'une partie d'elle se rebellait, tentant de souligner tout ce qui n'allait pas, tentant de la ramener à une panique qu'elle jugeait plus saine. Elle était assise face à deux morts vivants dans une armure tombant en morceau et dévoilant bien plus de chair qu'elle n'en avait jamais exposé en public. Des chevaliers de la mort passaient à intervalles réguliers non loin, le plus souvent avec un sourire qui semblait faux, plus rarement avec une grimace de dédain.

Elle n'avait clairement pas sa place au milieu du décor, tout de blanc, d'or et d'argent dans cet endroit où tout était sombre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher un soupir de soulagement quand Lidda revint, suivi d'une petite trollesse que Nelchaë ne connaissait que trop bien. Jeune esclave plus ou moins volontaire de la chevalier de la mort, Balsa était devenue son ombre et sa traqueuse personnelle. Et pour l'instant, elle se pliait pratiquement en deux en portant tout ce que Lidda lui avait mis dans les mains, lançant un regard sombre à la draenei, la jugeant sans doute coupable de la corvée.

- Bien, enfile ça. Tu fais tâche là, tu casses l'harmonisation des couleurs.

L'ancienne paladine ne put retenir un sourire qui s'effaça quand l'humaine lui mit d'office une de ces longues robes qu'elle avait souvent vu les apprentis porter. Elle semblait plus lourde que prévue. Sans doute de la maille qui renforçait le tissu et le cuir. Mais à la limite, abandonner sa plate pour une armure de tissu n'était pas son premier souci.

Elle se figea trop surprise par le cours de ses pensées. Elle était incrédule et fixait la tenue en écarquillant les yeux. Non, ce qui lui faisait perdre le sourire, ce n'était pas l'idée de porter une robe mais la signification de celle-ci. Elle était vexée, se rendait elle compte. Vexée qu'on la rétrograde au rang de simple apprenti. Une part d'elle même tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normale mais ce tiraillement qui tentait de la faire sombrer dans la colère, ça, elle ne le connaissait pas, ne le comprenait pas, ne le maitrisait pas.

Elle lança un regard vers Lidda et celle-ci dut y voir la fureur qui brulait en elle puisqu'elle répondit.

- Ce n'est que temporaire.

Nelchaë lutta contre elle même et radoucit ses traits, hochant la tête mais son sourire n'arrivait pas à revenir.

- Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à être propulsée gradée alors même que tu ne sais encore rien ?

Elle eut une grimace aux mots de Lidda et se contenta de se lever.

- On est plus dans l'Aube d'Argent là, va falloir t'y habituer.

La voix de Lidda lui plantait autant de poignards mais elle se forçait à rester calme, difficilement... beaucoup trop difficilement. Comment cette maitrise d'elle même avait pu disparaitre en quelques heures? L'essence même qui créé les chevaliers de la mort était elle corrompu à ce point?

Lidda lui fit signe de suivre et elles rejoignirent des appartements dans l'un des étages inexplorés de l'Acherus. Elle la poussa dans une des petites pieces fermées par de lourdes portes.

- Enfile la, on a à faire.

Que Lidda prenne le soin de lui trouver un coin tranquille pour se changer adoucit les pensées de la draenei avant de rendre encore plus dure la révélation que pour le coup, c'était Lidda qui y avait pensé, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Elle qui s'arrangeait pour ne jamais présenté un mollet ou même un épaule dénudé il y a quelques heures, n'était pas perturbée plus que cela à l'idée de se changer dans un coin où le passage se faisait.

Elle grogna legerement, passant une main genée sur sa propre nuque et grimaça.

- Douleur? Demanda Lidda sans sembler trop s'inquieter.

- Pas physique.

- Hum, tu regrettes?

Nelchaë se figea.

- Non, définitivement non. Je vais juste mettre du temps à m'y faire.

Elle décrocha les nombreuses lanières qui retenait l'armure aux couleurs de l'aube d'argent, la laissant tomber au sol avant de s'harnacher dans la nouvelle robe, serrant chaque laniere avec une certaine vigueur.

Non, ce choix lui convenait. Sa guerre pourrait continuer. Le roi liche tomberai.

Lidda l'observait en retrait, visiblement ravie.

La draenei refusa de chercher pour quelle raison l'humaine avait un sourire pareil, se contentant d'un regard curieux vers elle alors qu'elle ajustait les guêtres qui lui serviraient de bottes.

Elle remit les deux sabots à terre et fixa l'humaine qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La draenei se mordilla legerement une lèvre avec un air gené mais n'osa bousculer celle qui était désormais de loin son superieur hierarchique.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite humaine aux cheveux chatains retenus dans une queue de cheval stricte. La copie conforme, ou presque, de Tinélia. Nelchaë en restait perplexe en fixant les deux. Lidda semblait plus agée, plus mature aux cotés de sa soeur jumelle pour qui le mot "discipline" impliqué l'unique réponse "ca se mange?". Si Tinélia n'avait pas été une amie de longue date, la draenei aurait déjà tiré sa lame mais finalement, elle restait interdite, fixant la nouvelle humaine et la petite succube qui s'était planqué derriere avec un cri de surprise face à la paladine. <em>

_- Tinélia, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de..._

_- Je ne vais pas te laisser trucider ma soeur sous mon nez, imbécile! Pas alors que je viens de la retrouver... dans quelques mois peut être..._

_Elle se sentait trahie. Tinélia avait une jumelle et celle-ci baignait dans les arts obscurs. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. N'importe quel autre démoniste serait passé par le fil de son épée en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire. Et la voilà qui est figé devant l'humaine à la sombre aura qui lui renvoie un petit sourire qui a quelque chose de timide. _

_Elle baisse sa lame, les dents serrées._

_- Ne me le fais pas regretter..._

* * *

><p><em>- Nelchaë! Ma soeur...<em>

_La paladine se tourna vivement vers Tinélia qui venait de s'aventurer dans les sous-sols de la cathédrale. Pour que la rodeuse vienne jusqu'ici avec son aversion pour les lieux saints, il devait y avoir urgence._

_- Elle a disparu... Elle s'est enfui... Elle..._

_La paladine arrondit les yeux, surprise._

_La wyverne de Riska a été retrouvée dans les malterres._

_La supplique silencieuse de Tinélia fut vite comprise et Nelchaë se dirigea vers la sortie. _

_- Si elle est en vie, je la trouverai. Ai confiance._

_La rodeuse poussa un soupir de soulagement. Savoir sa soeur à moitié folle de chagrin dans une zone infectée par le Fleau et maintenue par l'aube d'argent la rongeait depuis qu'elle avait reçu les dernieres informations._

* * *

><p><em>Elle était restée interdite devant la femme en armure sombre, le casque recouvrant en grande partie son visage. <em>

_- Lidda..._

* * *

><p>Elle secoua vivement la tête pour ramener ses pensées a ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son mouvement tira Lidda de ses propres réflexions et la gradée se leva.<p>

- Allons y, nous avons du travail.

La draenei lui emboita le pas.

* * *

><p>Nelchaë soufflait fortement sous l'effort. Lidda l'avait harcelé toute la journée. Si ce n'était apprendre à manier le vieux bout de feraille que la chevalier de la mort lui avait confié en osant appeller ça une épée, le reste s'était avéré bien plus compliqué qu'elle ne s'y attendait.<p>

Elle était redevenue une apprentie. Cette idée même lui perturbait l'esprit. Elle qui, en tant que paladine, avait formé plusieurs écuyers le long de ces dernieres années, avait pu parler et apprendre des plus grands en ce domaine, la voilà qui titubait sur ses larges sabots sous le coup de la fatigue et l'effort.

Lidda semblait aussi heureuse qu'elle à vrai dire. L'incapacité de l'ancienne paladine à develloper très rapidement ses nouveaux pouvoirs semblait la frustrer hautement. Connaissant son ancienne amie, elle s'était attendu, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, à la voir exceller tres rapidement dans le maniement d'un art ou l'autre.

Et finalement, elle se retrouvait avec une draenei sans la moindre once de Lumiere, mais pas plus de pouvoir impie, s'essouflant sur un autre nouveau chevalier de la mort récupéré discretement pendant la bataille.

Lidda passa une main sur sa nuque en grimaçant, fixant les deux dans l'arène. Ses projets semblaient quelque peu mis à mal... pour l'instant.

Zu'lya renifla bruyamment à coté d'elle, l'air moqueuse.

- Tu comptes en faire quoi au juste?

Lidda eut un soupir.

- Il est trop tôt. Elle va réussir.

- Peut-être. Mon avis, c'est qu'elle a tellement était imbibée de Lumière que l'Ombre ne veut même pas entendre parler d'elle.

- J'en connais d'autres qui étaient bien imbibés quand on les a changés, et ça n'a rien empêché, marmonna Lidda d'un ton cassant.

La trollesse siffla d'agacement.

- C'est ça, défend ton poulain... enfin ta chêvre...

Lidda serra discretement les poings.

- Ca serait mieux pour elle. Qu'importe, au fond.

- Dit elle en restant plantée là..., ricana la trollesse sans broncher sous le regard noir que lui lançait l'humaine.

- Je passais dans le coin

- C'est ça...

* * *

><p>Apres trois jours à l'Acherus, Nelchaë avait fini par découper ses journées entre la bibliothèque et l'arène. Tout cela avait un coté de déjà vu assez perturbant pour elle. Elle se revoyait au milieu des étagères souffrant sous le nombre de volumes à la cathédrale d'Hurlevent où elle avait passé un bon moment. Elle s'attendait presque a voir surgir Alturion vociférant.<p>

Malgré sa volonté, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce qui clochait.

Elle connaissait toute la théorie autour des chevaliers de la mort depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas vu de réference à un chevalier qui n'arrivait pas à se trouver de voie. Mais elle soupsonnait qu'il ne s'en serait sans doute pas vanter et trouver quelque chose s'avererait donc compliqué.

Seulement, les enormes grimoires de l'Acherus parlaient bien plus souvent des chevaliers d'Arthas que ceux renegats, et encore moins de ceux créés par la suite. Les chevaliers de la Lame d'Ebene avaient eu autre chose à faire depuis leur libération que de s'attarder sur des théories.

Elle saisit une plume et un vieux tas de parchemins déjà criblés de caractères sous la lumière tamisé de la bibliothèque, garda plusieurs grimoires comme réference à ses cotés et se mit au travail. Elle comprendrait. Elle ne comptait pas rester un poids.

* * *

><p>Elle fut reveillée au matin par le pas lourd des bottes de plaques sur la pierre du sol de la bibliothèque. Relevant la tête pour voir qui approchait, les yeux encore englués par le manque de sommeil, elle se détendit en voyant Lidda approcher.<p>

- Tu sais, tu as une chambre...

La draenei eut un sourire géné et l'humaine s'approcha, l'air vaguement amusée. Elle lui saisit le menton avant que Nelchaë ne puisse protester, son sourire s'élargissant.

L'ancienne paladine cligna des yeux, pas bien reveillée, cherchant à comprendre ce que la gradée lui voulait. Quand elle eut un geste de la main vers elle, elle eut le reflexe de fermer les yeux, s'attendant presque à un sermon sur son inutilité actuelle. Elle ouvrit un oeil surpris quand elle sentit un contact sur son visage et constata qu'elle frottait sa joue du bout de sa cape.

- L'encre encore humide, ce n'est pas le mieux pour dormir.

La draenei se détendit, laissant l'humaine tenter de faire disparaitre les marques noires qui marquaient sa joue.

- Lidda, je suis désolée.

- Hum?

- Je n'arrive à rien. Tu te retrouves avec un boulet attaché au pied...

La chevalier de la mort hocha la tête et l'ancienne paladine se crispa. Elle s'était attendu à ce que Lidda tente de la rassurer, de lui dire que ca irait. Pas qu'elle annonce aussi froidement qu'elle etait vraiment un poids. Le mot tact avait du être barré de son dictionnaire à un moment ou l'autre.

La draenei se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, repoussant la main de Lidda. Elle se leva, faisant basculer la chaise et se détourna d'un pas rapide, vexée. Sa queue fouetta l'air derrière elle alors qu'elle quittait la bibliothèque.


End file.
